This Bud of Love
by mewspoon
Summary: When Romeo kills Tybalt, Escalus declares that Romeo's punishment will be to marry the girl he despised the most, Juliet. In a desperate attempt to escape the marriage both Romeo and Juliet attempt suicide only to run into one another unknowingly and instantly fall in love. But once they find out who their lover really is, chaos and the lovers must fight to make peace.


Many years ago in the town of Verona. Two households thrived there; the Montagues and the Capulets. The Prince of Italy despised their bickering, so every year he would have them compete in a duel of swords as an attempt to keep their fights off the streets. But it was never successful.

Now they stood before him with two dead bodies; that of Tybalt and of Mercutio. The Capulets begged for justice and the Montagues pleaded for mercy.

"Romeo killed Tybalt because Tybalt killed Mercutio." Lady Montague pleaded.

"But Mercutio attacked Tybalt, should he not have the right of self defense?" Lady Capulet argued.

Immediately they began to bicker, but the prince who sat on his throne held up his hand and they fell silent. "Do you not see the damage that your hatred, that is fed by your dignity, costs you? You think you are getting justice but really all you are doing is causing havoc. Let these men die as an example and make peace!" the Prince said, getting up from his throne and gesturing at the dead bodies that lay on the marble floor. The two houses glared at one another.

"The Montague's cannot be reasoned with your majesty" Capulet said.

"The Capulet's are trouble makers." Montague added.

The prince was silent for a moment for a thought had come to his head. "Very well" he said sitting back on his throne with a sigh. "Romeo shall be punished for his killing." The Capulets threw a smug look at the Montagues. "Romeo must marry the woman he despises the most; fair Juliet." Gasps went up from both sides before pleads were thrown at the Prince. If you refuse, run away, or try to escape the contract in any way your family will be punished." There was a silence; for both families know what the prince meant and both feared it bitterly.

Meanwhile Juliet Capulet knew nothing of this; she sat in her room trying to keep herself busy to keep the tears for her dear cousin Tybalt's death away. She sat on her balcony that looked over the garden. Her fingers worked furiously trying to stitch up an embroidered pillow. She finished, tied the string off and held up it up proudly, only to discover that she had sewn her dress in with it. Sighing she cut the thread with a nearby knife and set to work again.

"My, if you keep going at it like that you are sure to sew your finger in!" Her maid came in saying and she took the pillow from Juliet, who reached to get it back and pleaded "No! Quick give it back before the tears come!"

"Juliet you must stop trying to prevent from crying, for it is not a sin!" Her maid scolded.

"No it is not out of sadness." Juliet said as her voice got tight and her eyes began to water. "It's that Romeo; I want to show him what I feel. But proper women don't do that!" She blurted before sobbing into the palms of her hands.

"Juliet I think that if you just let the tears come you won't feel so much hatred." and so Juliet sobbed a little more. Her maid sighed, picked the girl up, walked her into her room, closed the door, took off her lavish gown and laid her on her bed. Juliet sobbed all the way, and the maid rubbed her back till the tears stopped.

"Feel better?" Her maid asked "I would hate for such a beautiful face as yours to be wasted by tears for another."

"I am not beautiful when my face is all red!" Juliet said hotly.

The maid knew that the anger wasn't directed at her and so said "Yes but when you are not red, you are so beautiful I am sure that if Romeo were to see you he would forget all his anger and fall right in love with you."

"I would kill myself if I had to see that horrible boy!" Juliet said. "I personally don't believe that you should get caught up in your families grudge!" Juliet sighed knowing that her hateful words towards Romeo had only been due to her anger and had not been true to her heart.

Her nurse giggled and stroked her chin with one finger "It doesn't matter how much you cry you have always had the most beautiful eyes!" she said and Juliet giggled. There was a small silence then someone knocked and entered

"Father!" Juliet said jumping up from her bed and running over to greet him.

"My dear Juliet!" Lady Capulet said pushing past Capulet to hold Juliet's face in her palms. "The prince has ordered us to…" she stopped, put one hand over her mouth and one below her chest and walked out of the room dramatically.

Juliet looked at her father with concern, "Forgive your mother, for that what the prince has forced us to do is grave indeed!"

"Well then pray tell me what it is and I will go comfort mother!" she said.

"It is she who will need to do the comforting." Juliet felt her stomach dive but she said nothing. "The Prince has ordered us to unite our house with the Montague's."

There was a small silence "By uniting me with who?" she demanded (she was no fool).

"The Montague's son, Romeo."

"But father!" she said. "Was it not Romeo who killed my dear cousin Tybalt?"

"Indeed Juliet, it was, but the Prince does not understand how heartless the Montague's are."

Juliet said nothing but went to her balcony. She felt almost like she had just been given a death sentence. She felt the wind on her face and she felt her long, curly dark brown hair blow in the wind. She looked at the pillow she had been working on not long ago. At the time it seemed to important but now it felt that nothing could keep her thoughts away from the course the Prince had bestowed upon her. "When?" she finally said,

"He gave us a week." Capulet replied.

Juliet was torn between her duty to his Majesty and her duty to her father. She could accept Romeo to her father's regret, or she could hate him to his Majesty's and nurse's regret. "Father I am only the age of twenty, can't he delay it at least a year!"

"I know Juliet! But he fears we will escape if he lets us wait any longer." Juliet sighed and looked at her nurse in despair. "But," her father said and she looked at him with renewed hope "I believe there may be a way out." They sat down on some chairs before he continued "If you were to tragically die before the marriage, our houses wouldn't be united; if our houses unite I believe there will be even more havoc and more deaths; if you were to make the marriage not possible then you could be saving many of our families lives."

Juliet thought for a moment, got up, and looked out over the garden at the sunset "Do you mean suicide father?" she asked with a grave tone.

"Yes" he said. She said nothing but stood there as everyone left the room. She felt the breeze on her face and wished she had someone she knew was always right and that they could tell her what to do now.

Romeo also sat in his room, also completely unaware about his engagement. Around him were Benvolio, and Balthazar. "If I hadn't been busy fighting off a Capulet then perhaps I would have been able to shield Mercutio from Tybalt's deadly blow!" Romeo spat in frustration. Benvolio turned away to look out the window.

"Do not blame yourself Romeo. What is done is done, there is no sense in dwelling in it!" Balthazar said.

"At least I got to deal Tybalt what he deserved."

"Romeo, don't be so heartless!" Benvolio begged. "They are human just as you and I are."

"But they killed our good friend Mercutio" Romeo said.

"My dear cousin, please speak with reason, for it is the anger that keeps the revenge coming."

Romeo sighed, wishing that he could argue with his nephew's words. So he took up his sword and headed out the door

"Your father and mother are supposed to return with the answer to your crimes any minute." Balthazar called after him, but Romeo fled to the church and summoned Friar Laurence.

"Father, forgive me for I have committed a crime."

"You have killed Tybalt, Romeo I know, for I have been asked to hold his funeral."

"No father, I sought revenge I thought my actions right, until my true friend made me come to sense."

"Romeo, do not blame thy self, for the death of a close friend makes anyone emotional."

Romeo looked at Friar Laurence with a confused tired look as if he felt foolish.

"But what you should be worried about is Juliet." Friar Laurence said, helping Romeo to his feet.

"Juliet" Romeo repeated "The same Juliet Capulet who is the daughter of my father's enemy?"

"Tis she" Friar Laurence said and Romeo looked at him with great confusion, "Why would I need to worry about her? I have never seen her face nor met her."

"You are engaged to her. The prince has asked me to wed you two."

"But I am supposed to be punished for the murder of her cousin Tybalt."

"The Prince said that it was your punishment." Shock crossed Romeo's face. The Friar looked at Romeo for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Romeo I think its time you head home and spoke with your father."

So Romeo did. "Father you can't make me wed Juliet! Please tell the Prince to kill me. Tell him that whatever he wishes to do to me he may, but not to make me marry Juliet." Romeo fell on his knees in front of his father who paced back and forth.

"I am sorry Romeo but the Prince has made his decision. Your mother and I begged him. Even the Capulet's begged. But he threatened to severely punish us if we didn't obey."

Romeo looked at the floor, his eyes darting back and forth desperately. "Have you even met or seen the girl?" his father demanded.

"No father."

"How can the Prince sentence you to wed not only a woman you not only despise but have not seen nor met. At only the age…"

Romeo was getting riled up with is father's noble speech but it all came shattering down when he realized his father had forgotten his own sons age in all his fury. "Twenty-two, father" he said.

"Twenty two" his father repeated.

"Fear not father" said Romeo getting to his feet "I will not be the cause of our family dishonor. What say you to me having an accidental death?"

His father turned "Well that would fix many problems if you are alright with it." Montague said.

"Romeo I don't know whether to thank you or plead you to spare your life!" Lady Montague said.

"Mother don't worry I am doing what's best!" Then he turned back to Montague. "When shall I do the deed?"

"The day before the wedding. I can get a poison and we will get to cherish our time while we still have it with you."

Romeo nodded "Done!" he said but his gut was twisting and turning, his head full of the mistakes he had made and how little they suddenly seemed, and of all the things he had not yet done. "I must do it for the good of the family." he told himself." He knew his father would never consider giving up his own son for any other reason, but his father's hatred was too strong, and so Romeo was to die.

All too soon, the evening before the wedding arrived. Neither family wanted to be the ones to find their own child's corpse so they were told to do the deed on the prince's castle doorstep. Romeo was given black poisonous potion so deadly that it was illegal. Juliet was told to take a sword from one of the two suits of armor.

Romeo took the potion from his father and went on his way. When he reached the prince's front step he pulled out a dagger of his and stabbed the front door with vengeance. "It is because of you, Prince Escalus, that I must die. I must deal the justice that the law states I must receive. He took the potion from his pocket when he suddenly realized that the town square in front of the Prince's castle was hustling and bustling. He couldn't do it in front of all these people. He put the poison back in his pocket and started on his way to find a place. He soon ran across an orchard. He knew that if the owner of the orchard was a good farmer he would come out every morning to tend his crops, and someone would be sure to find his body. He found a tree he liked and he sat down, leaning on the tree and he gazed up at the stars. "God let me walk among them now!" and he put the poison bottle to his lips. Just before he drank it, he heard the snap of a twig and, putting the potion away, he turned to see the silhouette (against the moon) of a woman. She held a dagger in her hand. She took deep breaths as she pointed the weapon at herself. Hastily, he stood up. With a little gasp she spotted him. They were both silent for a moment, then the dagger in her hand fell to the ground. "Forgive my forwardness good lady." Romeo said "but my sinful eyes fell upon you and I know now that I have never seen true beauty until this night, for your beauty is so fine that only a touch of your lips on mine may forgive my sins."

She came to him and said "I care not about your forwardness good sir, but let me forgive thy sin by hand to hand which is holy palmers' kiss." She held up her hand and he did the same and when their palms met he said "My lady, let lips do what hands do."

"Holy saints do not move, but grant for prayer's sake." she said leaning her head back to avoid the kiss he attempted to give.

"Then don't move while I take my prayer's effect. So that this sin on my lips may be purged by the touch of yours." and finally he landed a successful kiss on her lips.

The girl stood back and said "Then my lips have your sin on them."

Breathing heavily from all the emotion, Romeo said "If it bothers you so, then give me my sin again." He kissed her once more, "I promise dear lady that there is nothing that could keep my love for you astray for even a moment."

"And I you," she said. Now they were hand-in-hand making promises to one another. "Pray if you ever need me I will always come."

"Then pray, if you ever want me I will always be there." Romeo shook his head with disbelief. "There will never be a time that I don't want you!" he said.

"Then I shall always be with you!" and she touched his chest where she knew his heart lay. He leaned in and kissed her once more, and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Suddenly the clock struck midnight. "Oh I must be going!" Juliet said.

"I will go with you anywhere." he said drawing her in close to him.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I will announce my love for you to my family tomorrow."

"Then so will I." She gave him one last goodbye kiss, before she picked up her skirts and ran off into the dark.

Romeo didn't know that she was Juliet, and she didn't know that he was Romeo, nor did she know that she had almost used Romeo's dagger to commit suicide, nor did he. They both wandered back home, thinking of the other all the way. They told their parents that something had changed and that they would not be marrying the enemy family child. All four parents wondered what had happened, but they trusted their children to make wise decisions and so let it go, figuring they would find out eventually.

Soon enough, the night ended and it was time for the wedding. Both families were in a panic, but their children simply told them to go on with the wedding as if it were normal. Reluctantly, and with a little coaxing they did.

The ceremony was very plain for both families had been thinking that it would never take place. The bride and groom were dressed in the same manner as they dressed everyday. Still, the servants were fussing over Juliet in the bride's room, and when they all left, she went into the banquet hall where they were to feast after the wedding, (this was the only thing the prince had organized) She walked around the different tables looking at all the name cards.

"My lady."

Juliet turned with a small gasp to see Romeo standing there, but of course she didn't know it was Romeo. "My love, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Romeo said. "The prince has ordered me to marry Juliet as punishment for my murder of a man named Tybalt."

"The prince is making me marry a man named Romeo who killed my dear cousin Tybalt."

"Pray," Romeo said, looking into her eyes with shock "you must be Juliet then."

"That I am, and you must be Romeo." Juliet gasped,

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Why must you be a Montague! Why can't you be that of another name. The cruelty of our families' hatred burns my heart like fire! Should our parent's foolish child's play be the thing to keep us apart?"

"No! No! Juliet, I hate my name because it is your enemy!"

Juliet shook her head passionately "Romeo Montague is no enemy of mine, but of my father, pray keep your name and let me keep mine. But call me thy love and I will never let hatred rid me of our love!"

"As will I. Pray Juliet, let us be wed on this day and bless the stars for letting our eyes fall upon one another!" he said, dancing around the room, before picking Juliet up, spinning her around and putting her back down.

He took her hand and headed for the door, but she stopped and said "Pray Romeo, in what sort of manner shall we go about our wedding?" so he stopped, turned back to place a hand on her cheek

"Their hate shall no more move us in our glorious vase of love, let us go about it the way we feel!" She smiled and he kissed her.

"Juliet" her nurse said coming into the room and looking a little perplexed to see Romeo and Juliet kissing, who jumped at her voice.

"Yes good nurse." she said. "It is your wedding time and your mother and father are none too pleased."

"Thank you. We will be there in a moment and pray do not speak of this until after the wedding." The nurse nodded and ran off. "Pray Romeo, tell me quick," she said looking deep into his eyes "do you think us too quick? Do you think me too easily won?"

Romeo shook his head "No, fair one, I find it silly that you are stressing about us when our loved ones, whom we both love, now glare and hurt one another!" he said with a smile.

"Then pray let us go get married and our families be united and let the suffering stop!" This time she started toward the door but he stopped her.

"No Juliet." She looked at him questioningly. He got down on one knee with Juliet's hand still in his "Juliet Capulet, marry me today not to end our families hate but marry me for our love, and let it show our loyalty to one another, and let our worries die with our loneliness!"

Juliet blushed. "I shall with all my heart!" she said and they kissed one last time before running down the hall to the ceremony hand in hand.

When they got there, they were pulled from one another's grasp by their families fretting over them.

"It's too late now. Just say "'I do' to everything because the Prince is here, and we will figure some way out of this!" They were both told before getting shoved up onto the altar. Friar Laurence began to say the oaths and Romeo and Juliet said "I do" except in Latin of course. That's when Capulet, and Montague each noticed that their child was smiling. A scowl crossed their faces, and confusion filled their minds, they both set one foot out into the isle to intervene, but they heard armor behind them clank and the Prince raised his eyebrows at them as they turned around to look at him. So they sat back down.

"You may kiss the bride" Friar Laurence said and Montague and Capulet both looked at one another with smug expressions knowing that neither Romeo nor Juliet would dare or even want to lean forward and kiss one another. But when they turned their eyes back to the alter, there was utter silence in the church for everyone was shocked, except for the Prince who said with a sigh and a sweet smile "young love!" For there on the altar, Romeo affectionately held Juliet in his arms, sweetly kissing her again and again, and Juliet kissed and held him right back. Even Friar Laurence seemed shocked.

"Juliet!" Lady Capulet finally said and Juliet pulled away to look at her mother. "What is the meaning of this!" Lady Capulet demanded. "Now we are united with the Montague's! Juliet you said you were going to do something!" her mother shrilled. Before Juliet could answer-

"Romeo!" Montague was now standing "Romeo indeed what is the meaning of this!" Montague demanded. Romeo opened his mouth but the Prince was standing.

"Leave the children in their peace!" he demanded, "They have done you no wrong, but perhaps by simply falling in love they have become wiser then either family. There was a small silence, Romeo and Juliet stood fearfully on the altar.

"Come Juliet we must get you home!" Lady Capulet said, but Juliet clung to Romeo.

"Romeo" Romeo turned to see his father coming towards him "The ceremony is done it is time we went home."

Romeo held Juliet close, "Dear father why must newlyweds part so soon?"

Juliet heard Romeo's words and so she said to her mother, who had taken her arm and was trying to drag her away, "Nay mother. The Prince has had Romeo and I marry so that there may be peace. I will go with you when you have shown me that there is peace."

Lady Capulet looked at Capulet with great discomfort. Finally she walked over to Lady Montague, who looked at her like she couldn't decide to hate her or accept her. "May the sins of our families be pardoned." Lady Capulet said, offering her hand. Everyone turned and watched in silence. Finally, lady Montague took the offered hand, they shook, then curtsied. "There Juliet you have seen the peace made. Now let us go home!" She yanked Juliet away from Romeo and Juliet looked at him uncertainly, before Romeo was also dragged away.

"What has gotten into you Juliet!" her nurse said. Juliet said nothing, as her nurse fussed with her clothing, smoothing every wrinkle with a brush of her hand. "You haven't said a word, you willingly kissed Romeo. My lady I have never seen you so quiet and dead." her nurse said, finishing up and watching Juliet walk to her balcony. "Juliet!" her nurse demanded as Juliet leaned an elbow on her balcony railing and it's hand on her cheek.

"Do you not think him handsome?" she said, startling the nurse.

"Who?" the nurse asked walking over to her

"Why Romeo of course; my husband." Juliet said as she tuned to her nurse standing up.

The nurse paused "He is your father's enemy-"

"No! Now he is my father's family; to kill Romeo he would be killing his own son-in-law." Juliet said, walking toward the nurse, who was silent for a moment.

"I suppose he is good looking, yes," there was a pause before she continued "But, my lady, you have not answered my question." Juliet was quiet with a smile. She turned back to the balcony and looked out. "Love" she said.

"What!" the nurse exclaimed. "Are you considering that you love Romeo?"

"How could I not!" was Juliet's answer.

"Don't be rash girl!"

Juliet laughed and took her dear nurse by the hands "Don't you see our accidental love could bring the city peace!" and she began to dance around with a great smile spread on her face.

The nurse abruptly pulled away and said seriously "I will not be a part of this nonsense!"

Juliet's smile faltered, "Pray nurse don't be so serious!" but the nurse was heading out the door. Juliet sat on her bed, sad that her nurse whom she thought would be understanding believed her love to be child's talk. With a sigh she flopped down on her bed laying on her back with her feet still draped over the edge. "O' Romeo why must our families hold so much hate!"

Romeo on the other hand was getting questioned by everyone; his father, his mother, Benvolio, and Balthazar. "Romeo you made a fool of us!" Montague said pacing back and forth.

"Father, as Juliet said, we were there to make peace!"

"Don't be a fool Romeo!" Montague snapped. "Capulets will never want peace!"

"Did you not see Lady Capulet make peace with mother?" Romeo argued.

"Yes but that was under the pressure of the Prince!" Montague yelled, and for a moment Romeo was silent.

"Doesn't your hated make you tired? Do you not think of it as a waste of time? Do you not now find revenge a foolish thing! If so, I beg you father to live your life and bring the city peace!" Romeo begged.

"I would be happy to stop if they stopped as well!"

"Father if you meant that you would have stopped by now! Don't you understand that if you had not been told or shown that Capulets are the enemy then he could have been just as much a friend to you as another man, unless you think him inhuman." Montage said nothing but walked out of the room

"Romeo what has caused this strange new opinion of yours?" Lady Montague asked.

New hope flashed in Romeo's eyes and he said "Dear mother! Did you not see my passion for Juliet up on the alter today?"

"Indeed I did!" she said "But Romeo, Juliet is your father's sworn enemy!"

Romeo shook his head "His name is the enemy!"

Lady Montague looked at him questioningly, but he had turned to Benvolio "On the night that I was to commit suicide," Romeo said "a beautiful girl appeared to me before the deed was done. She too had come there to commit suicide. But when we saw each other our actions changed and we swore to our love, we swore that nothing could shake it! But neither of us knew who the other was. Until this very next day when we ran into one another in the banquet hall on the hour of marriage we discovered our names were also our enemies'. But we also discovered that our true names did not change our hearts at all." There was a long silence as Romeo looked at them, Lady Montague's jaw had dropped and Benvolio had a smile on his face. Balthzer seemed uncertain on how to take the idea. When no one said anything Romeo said jumping to his feet "Who is Montague to drag me from my love, forgive me mother but I must go!" and kissing his mother on the cheek, he ran off to jump on his horse as Balthazar and Lady Montague ran after him protesting as he rode off to the house of Capulet.

He rapped on the door and a servant answered "Pray good man, I am Romeo. I am here to see my wife." he said as he caught his breath and smiled with nothing but utter joy."

"Romeo are you not a Montague?" The man said.

"Indeed I am." Romeo replied trying to enter the house, but the man pushed him back outside.

"Are Montague's not enemies of Capulets?"

"Not anymore!" Romeo said "Good sir, do not waste your energy on keeping me from entering this door, for if you will not let me in I will climb the walls and reach Juliet anyway!" Romeo began to look dreamy but the servant's words knocked him back to Earth.

"I do think that my master would not be pleased if I let you enter this house." the servant said.

Romeo nodded "very well," he said and he went running off. He scaled the walls, and wondered through the garden until he spotted Juliet speaking with her nurse just inside of a balcony, he climbed the bushes that crept up the balcony pillars, and crept over the balcony railing just in time to see Juliet flop on he bed and say "O' Romeo why must our families hold so much hate!"

"Indeed why must they!"

She sat up "Romeo!" she said half with worry and half with joy. He sweetly kissed her before they continued.

"My father is very upset that I fell for you."

"As is mine even my nurse is upset with me!" Juliet's face filled with discomfort.

Romeo placed a hand on her cheek "to see you look upset frightens me more than twenty of your father's swords."

"I guess that you came through the balcony because they would not let you in the front door." she said and he nodded "Then you must go, it could mean death if my kinsman finds you here!" and she pushed him away slightly, but immediately he held her close once more.

"Juliet it does not matter if they find me here for their hate can not scare away my love, besides we must find a way to make peace."

Juliet sighed and walked over to the mirror "I can't think of a single thing. The Prince tried, but that didn't make a difference."

Romeo opened his mouth to comfort her but just then the nurse came in and squeaked to see Romeo cuddling up to Juliet. Immediately, she tried to act like she was calm but they could tell she was ready to burst. "Juliet! your father has left the house for the Capulet's and Montague's have started a heated argument!"

Romeo and Juliet looked at one another. "I must go," said Romeo with a grave expression

"Let me come with you!" Juliet said.

"It is dangerous!" Romeo said turning to cup her face in his hands.

"There is no danger that could make me leave your side, besides showing faith in one another might bring the families to sense, please Romeo!"

He sighed. "If anything happened to you I will never forgive myself!" he said.

The nurse looked sort of touched and sort of confused as Romeo took Juliet by the hand and led her out of her room. As they made their way to the front door, they were spotted by the servants and guards of the house. They were told to stop yet they ran on. Only when five guards stood in front of them midway down the stairs did they stop.

Juliet jumped in front of Romeo "I command you to put your swords away!" Juliet said and after a moment of hesitation they did so. On they raced, out the front door. Romeo kissed her and placed her on his horse before hopping on himself. With her hands around his waist he kicked his steed and they went galloping through the streets.

Montague and Capulet were yelling insults at one another in the streets. Their men and fellow family members stood behind them jeering at the opposing side. Insults and cruel names were thrown and the sound of Romeo's horse's galloping hooves slowly grew louder but no one let the sound disturb their hateful thoughts.

When Romeo and Juliet appeared around the corner "It's Romeo and Juliet!" Benvolio cried for he was the first to notice. His words of relief surprised everyone, causing silence. Romeo stopped in the shrinking space that stood between to two families, just like their hate. Romeo jumped down into this space of hate as silence still hovered; he turned and helped Juliet down, who fearfully clung to his arm before speaking.

"Family," he called turning three hundred and sixty degrees, "that is what we are. The union that the Prince brought forth has made Juliet and I most happy. Our only wish is that the city may finally live in peace. All will win if you just agree for peace!" There was silence as everyone thought about what could come. "We love you all, because we love each other." They smiled at one another as small gasps and murmurs buzzed softly around both families.

Then Capulet stepped forth, "Juliet" Romeo and Juliet turned. "Come here," he said.

She shook her head, "My place is here." she said, holding on to Romeo even tighter. When there was a pause she relaxed and reached out a hand "Join me father, Love Romeo as he loves you."

He snarled some words too mumbled to understand and yanked her by her outstretched hand from Romeo and into the Capulets.

She screamed slightly and immediately turned to Romeo "Romeo" she cried reaching out a hand to him but the men held her back as she struggled.

Romeo jumped forth to help her but was soon met with blades. Backing up, he walked over to Capulet, "Father in law" Romeo said getting down on his knees to beg, surprising Capulet altogether "pray if have never truly loved like I love Juliet then don't keep us separated, believe me I wish no harm to any of your family and friends, please let us stay together, if you know the misery of loving good byes, or of separation, then do not set that pain on your daughter!" Romeo said.

It was the end of his speech but his words, rather than bringing sense to Capulet, they infuriated them and he said with a snarl "You know nothing of my daughter boy." and he shoved Romeo so hard that he lost balance and fell sidewise despite Romeo being on his knees. This infuriated the Montague's naturally and before that moment they had been standing quietly half in shock half in awe. But when injustice was shown to Romeo they leaped forward with drawn swords and a battle cry, and a battle began. Juliet was let go of, for the men who had been holding her were forced to defend themselves and she fell on the ground getting shoved, pushed, stepped on and kicked, not on purpose of course. But it was a jumble of swords, blood and angry men. "Romeo!" Juliet cried

"Juliet!" Romeo calls, for he had stumbled but caught himself.

"Romeo!" she cried, trying to get to her feet but getting knocked down again.

"Juliet!" he called, hearing her voice and pushing through the fighting men.

"Romeo!" she screamed for it was loud with angry cries, insults and jeers.

"Juliet!" he yelled, and a moment later, his hand met hers on the road's paving stones and he hoisted her to her feet, pushing the men so that she wouldn't fall over again. They pushed their way out of the mob and found Romeo's horse, who had spooked at the unexpected oncoming rush and stood nervously nearby. Running over to it, Romeo put Juliet on its back "go to the prince and tell him of this fight beg him to stop it!"

She nodded. "Yaw!" she yelled harshly kicking the horse, who galloped off.

Romeo watched her long, curly brown hair fly in the wind. Finally he turned back to the mob,

"Stop!" he cried and shoved men apart. He shoved and tried to end the fight, but the two sides were drawn to one another like magnets and would only come back to gather again. Then Romeo spotted Capulet and Montague in a duel, "No!" Romeo cried and jumped between them.

"Romeo get out of the way!" Montague said

"No father!" he said.

"Let me deal with it for you!" Capulet said and he raised his sword to finish off Romeo.

Romeo would have run but his sword reflected the sun into his eyes startling Romeo and he instinctively put a hand up. Capulet had an evil grin on his face as he prepared to bring the sword down. Montague was just about to push his son out of the way when someone cried "Father stop!"

Everyone turned (that is Montague, Capulet and Romeo, everyone else had already stepped aside) to see Juliet standing there her hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to block the blow. When Romeo saw her, his worries vanished and he opened up his arms and she ran forward looking relived, happy, and worried all at the same time.

Instead of hugging him she put one hand around his waist and held the other up between her face and her father's sword. "Father stop!" she said.

"Step aside Juliet" he ordered

"No!" she cried but before anyone could speak guards came around the corner and separated the opposing families (except Romeo and Juliet of course).

Romeo cupped her face in his hands, a twinkle in his eye as they both caught their breath. "Are you allright?"

"Yes" she nodded "you?"

"I am always healed when you are around."

She smiled "What about your sin?" she asked and he chuckled before kissing her and they wrapped their arms around one another in an affectionate embrace.

"Juliet come to your senses! He is toying with your emotions!" Capulet called to his daughter, as he struggled to brake free from the guards grasp.

"No father you are wrong!" she said with a harsh laugh

"Romeo, she will only hurt you in the end!" Montague called also trying to escape the guards.

"No father!" Romeo said, also with a harsh laugh like an adult laughing at a child's ignorant question. He turned back to Juliet who had sudden worry.

"We need to end this!" she said and Romeo nodded "But how?"

Romeo thought for a moment, perhaps we should go see the wise and, taking her by the hand, they headed down the street.

They soon reached the church they had been married in and knocked on the first door they could find. Friar Laurence answered "Pray children, why are you panting so much. Come in!" and they did so,

"Friar we came here seeking your help. Our families as you know are in a feud. How do we get them to come together so that we may live happily?"

Friar thought and tapped for a moment, "Your families have been in this feud for generations. I can't say what would bring them out of it." Despair passed across the lover's faces and they looked at one another. "I am sorry!" the Friar said. Romeo nodded a thank you at him and they left.

"There is no hope left!" Juliet said with great sadness once they were outside again.

"No!" Romeo said sweeping her around to face him and comforting her with his hands on her cheeks, "Tonight we will flee the city. Tell your family you love them, and tell no one of our plan, keeping connection and hearing about what our loved ones are doing to one another will only draw us back. I will do the same. If we are ever going to live in peace we must get away from this blood bath of hate."

Juliet said nothing for a moment, her face still remained sad, then finally she nodded. Romeo kissed her forehead and hugged her as she wept into his shoulder.

As for their family, the Prince had the Montage's and Capulets before him. He listened to each despising story and asked the guards who had fetched them. "Juliet" a guard replied, and the Prince recalled how Montague had claimed that Romeo had jumped between them and asked them to stop. He chuckled slightly, it was certain for him now, that Romeo and Juliet were attempting to end the feud.

That night Juliet did as she was told, she hugged, kissed and told everyone in her family that she loved them. Then she went to bed, but as soon as her nurse had left, she threw back her covers and hurriedly collected her favorite items, some clothes and anything else she could fit into a large bag she had for trips. When it was full, she dressed herself, (but it took a little longer than normal, because she was used to her nurse helping her.) She quickly jotted down a note and left it on her bed, before she sat and waited.

Not long after there was a quiet sound of footsteps and Romeo came in the balcony door. "Juliet!" he said sweetly and she gave him a half-hearted smile. He kissed her cheek, and picked up her bag. Then smiling at her he took her by the hand and they snuck out of the house and through the gardens until they were on the other side of the wall, where Romeo picked up his bag, and they hopped on his horse and rode to the next city.

In the morning, Juliet's nurse came in to wake her and discovered her room a half mess. Clothes hung out of open drawers and were sprinkled across the floor, her bed was not made, and her favorite objects were missing. Panic sprang through the nurse and she screamed. Lady Capulet and Capulet heard the scream and they jumped up from their breakfast table, knowing that the nurse was supposed to wake Juliet up. They rushed over to Juliet's room to find the nurse in tears just outside the door. Peering in they saw the same scene "She was kidnaped" Lady Capulet said in horror.

"No!" Capulet said sternly "she ran away."

"How can you be so sure?" the nurse said blowing her nose.

Capulet calmly stepped into the room, "These are not signs of a struggle." He put one hand on her pulled back covers "See how this was pulled back, she got out of bed." He then got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed "Her bag is missing, she packed." With every observation the nurse and Lady Capulet face changed from utter sorrow to disbelief. Capulet got up and went over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer "Clothes are missing, she defiantly packed."


End file.
